


Do you wanna be my boyfriend?

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Not your typical threesome, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome, porn with a little plot, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: “Go talk to her”“I can’t” Kylo shakes his head. Every time you’re near him, his body freezes, like if his arms and legs get more clumsy than usual and he becomes self-conscious.“You’ve been crushing on that girl for almost six months, it’s kind of annoying now, just go talk to her” Hux tries to convince his friend. He’s surprised you haven’t found out about Kylo’s crush, considering his eyes are always on you.





	Do you wanna be my boyfriend?

“That’s easy for you to say, with your fucking british accent and your unusual ginger hair. I don’t charm girls like you, I scare them” Kylo snaps at him. Hux is known for dating any girl who likes and he likes all types: tall, short, skinny, curvy, shy, sassy. Meanwhile, Kylo has trouble to talk with only one girl: you. He met you at the beginning of the semester and so far, the only progress he has made was knowing your name and saying hi to you one morning. He knows your name because he has heard the professor and others call you and the morning he said hi to you, you just smiled at him. His heart beat fast during the two hours the class lasted. He’s sure you don’t even know he exists, always watching you from afar, creating imaginary conversations with you inside his head.

“Then get drunk, my friend” Hux pours more whiskey on Kylo’s cup from the bottle they brought. Maybe with some liquid courage, Kylo would finally talk to you.

Kylo stares down at his cup and then looks up at you again. You’re now hugging the blonde girl and whispering something in her ear, if only he could be in her place. He imagines he’d come up with you and say hi and you’d blush saying hi back, then he’d compliment about how pretty you are or how smart you’re in class and your whole face would turn completely red at his words. He’d ask you out to dinner or to have a coffee and that would only be the beginning of how he’d make you fall in love with him.

“What other option I have?” Kylo sighs. Why does your unexistent rejection hurt so much?

* * *

Around midnight, Kylo finally did what Hux wanted: get drunk. Too bad it doesn’t give him the courage to talk to you, he only feels dizzy and numb. Hux has disappeared upstairs? outside? holding a girl’s hand. Kylo doesn’t know what he’s doing here, in a room full of strangers, just standing on a corner, mentally cringing at the music selection. You’re not even here anymore, the alcohol didn’t let him see the moment you left. Drunk and defeated, he decides to go the bathroom to pee and leave.

* * *

“Uh… sorry” Kylo stops at the frame door of the bathroom. His voice becomes smaller when he finds you, the girl he’s crazy for, kissing the blonde girl who’s back is leaning against the sink. With his hand still on the knob, he observes the scene more and notices your right hand inside the girl’s jeans.

“Are you gonna stay there or are you going to help me with Addison?” you smirk and resume your kiss. Addison, the blonde girl, whimpers against your mouth as you keep playing with her pussy.

Kylo admits this is not the ideal situation he imagined with you but the alcohol clouds his vision and suddenly he feels brave enough to walk to you and grab your face.

“I’m Kylo,” he says before leaning to kiss you. Your mouth immediately accepts him and he huffs at the sensation of your damp tongue against his. His left arm travels along your arm and takes your hand out of Addison’s pants. He introduces your fingers on his mouth and sucks on them, the salty taste of Addison fills his mouth and he wonders how you taste. Probably sweeter.

“We got a player” you bite your lip and think if he’s big from everywhere. You recognize him from one of your classes and wonder why you never talked to him before. Probably because you’re too asleep at that hour.

“I wanna know how I taste” Addison grins and stand on her tiptoes to reach Kylo’s mouth. He receives her with his mouth and tongue but his eyes are still on you. Your pussy pulses as you see him making out with her and you act on it.

Like Addison, you have to stand on your tiptoes to reach his mouth and now the three of you are sharing a messy kiss. Kylo surrounds both of you by the waist and Addison and you grind against his wide frame. You’re sure he has enough to leave both of you satisfied. Kylo just stands there with his mouth opened while Addison and you fight to get his tongue, your tongues brushing against each other occasionally.

Your lips travel to his neck and ear while your hand goes down to rub his crotch, you smile to yourself when you confirm he definitely has enough. Addison keeps kissing him and the little space of the bathroom is filled with groans and sucking noises.

“Do you wanna take him home, Addie?” you put a trail of hair behind Addison’s ear and kiss her on the cheek. Kylo is mentally screaming that she says yes because now that he has a little taste from you, he needs to devour you whole.

“Yeah” she grins and kisses him shortly on the lips. Both of you take Kylo’s hands and he can’t believe he’s leaving the party between two girls to have sex with them. And he almost said no to Hux to coming here.

* * *

“We’re going to my place,” you say as the three of you get in your car. You buckle your seatbelt and put some music Kylo recognizes.

“You know[ this song](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dgv60e_jQBf8&t=N2E2MWM4Njk0OWYyMzFiMTA0N2UwZWQyNjI4YjA4NjMyN2NmOWY3NyxoNm5JbEo0Mg%3D%3D&b=t%3AQYxR60oNz11TSvkkYsOzww&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbad--bad--man.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173044174526%2Fdo-you-wanna-be-my-boyfriend&m=1)?” he speaks loud over the music and you only nod looking him through the rear-view mirror. You give him a playful smile and Kylo’s cheeks turn pink.

The notes of the guitar and the beat of the drums booms through the whole car and Kylo thinks this must be a signal to keep going. He opens the window a little and fresh air hits his face. It must be the alcohol or your kisses or one of his favorites songs playing, but he sees the streets and everything on them moving in slow motion. During the trip from the party to your place, he realizes he’s about to fulfil his teenager fantasy with his longtime crush. Anticipation runs through his body like little butterflies and the sensation ends landing straight on his cock. He stirs in the back seat, his jeans restraining his erection and finally, you arrive at your place.

* * *

“I have to pee” Addison whines in a shrill voice and you tell her where the bathroom is.

“Is she your girlfriend?” Kylo asks you when the two of you are alone.

“Addison? No, I met her today” you laugh at Kylo’s question. You could say you’re bi-curious, you like guys but from time to time you like to give some of your love to a pretty girl.

“Good” Kylo sighs relieved. The chances with your are still up.

“Come, we can start without her” you drag Kylo to your bedroom and push him to your bed. You climb on him and begin to kiss him. Kylo grabs the back of your head and thrusts his tongue into your mouth. He’s giving you all the kisses he kept to himself during these months.

“You taste like whiskey” you pant as his mouth is relentless. His hands slide down from your head to your butt and he puts them under your jeans. He spreads your butt cheeks and gives them a rough squeeze. You whine as he bucks his hips and you feel him hard against your clit.

“Hey, I want some” Addison arrives and lays on top of Kylo too. He almost forgot about her and he tries not to think too much about how perfect it felt when it was just you and him.

He makes you lay between Addison and him and reclaims your mouth, Addison giggles when she touches one of your tits and Kylo gets jealous so he does the same. Then, you turn your head to your left to kiss Addison and Kylo licks all the length of your neck, his hand travels under your jeans and begins to rub your clit above your panties.

“You’re gonna make me come” you whisper and refer to both. Two sets of hands touching and caressing your body has you flying.

You stop them and get up to get take off your clothes, Kylo and Addison observe you for a moment and then start to do the same. All kind of clothes ends on the floor as the three of you are finally naked.

“Look at what we’re gonna eat,” you tell Addison as you look at Kylo’s cock. It’s big and it curves slightly to the right, the head looks red and swollen.

“Yummy” Addison licks her lips and pushes Kylo by the chest to make him lay again.

You kneel at each of his sides and your tongues run Kylo’s dick. He lifts his head to see the vision in front of him: two girls fighting for his cock. After a few licks, you keep his shaft and Addison his balls. His head returns to the pillow and he moans as the pair of tongues suck him everywhere. He grabs a chunk of your hair and guides you up and down, he pulls you up when he’s about to come and you complain at his roughness.

“Ow,” you scratch the back of your head where he was grabbing you. You can see his worried expression and you add, “Someone likes it rough”.

“Come here” you call Addison and both of you kneel on the mattress with Kylo in between. You form a ball of spit on your mouth and take Addison’s mouth to open it and spit on her. You start kissing her and one of your hands goes to her pussy while your other hand begins to stroke Kylo.

“You like it, baby?” you ask Addison and she nods and moans spreading her legs more. “You want Kylo to fuck you? You’re so wet already”

Kylo is about to protest that he prefers to fuck you. Maybe he can fuck you as you eat Addison’s cunt. But Addison’s knees are already collapsing as she moans “yes, yes, yes”.

“Get up, we’re making a porn,” you say to Kylo and laugh loudly. You lay on your back and tell Addison to lay upside down on you, so you end up making a 69.

“Condoms are over there” you point with your head at a table near the bed and Kylo goes to grab one. Addison’s tongue is already licking your clit making you move your hips.

“I’ll hold her for you” you smirk when Kylo returns with the condom on. With your thumbs you spread her inner lips and your tongues gives a long lick to her slit. 

He puts his hands on top of yours and he thrusts inside of Addison, her pussy stretches around him and you can hear her whine  _“It’s so big!”_  You suddenly feel jealous he’s not inside of you. Kylo doesn’t let your hands go as he bucks his hips, when his cock goes out her pussy your tongue licks the base.

Addison spits in your pussy and puts a finger inside, you moan and Kylo wishes he was the one making you make those sounds. Addison is hot and all but this isn’t working.

“I wanna fuck you” he pants and looks down at you. You moan and clench your pussy at his words. Sucking his cock is not enough, you need him to stretch you like he stretched Addison, you wanna scream how big he is like she did.

“Change the condom,” you tell him as you tap Addison’s butt so she climbs out of you. Kylo walks fastly to the table where the condoms are and change the one he’s wearing for a new one.

“Kiss me,” you say when he returns to bed and you and Addison are kneeling. He grabs you by your waist and crashes his lips on you, his hand looking desperately for your pussy and when he finds it, he slides his finger on. Addison takes his head, separating him from you and he sucks on her nipples.

“Lay on bed, I’ll ride you,” you say out of breath. Kylo only hopes he can last enough to make you come.

You kneel with him between your legs and grab his cock, you tease him without putting it inside of you and you can see a desperate look in his eyes. Finally, you sink down on his cock and you feel how he stretches your inner walls until he’s all the way inside.

“You’re so big” you whine and your muscles spam around him. You start bouncing on his cock as you rub your clit. Addison sits on Kylo’s face facing you and Kylo thrusts his tongue inside of her.

“Kiss, kiss, baby” you pucker your lips at her and you make out while she rides Kylo’s face and you ride his cock.

With your eyes, closed, you find Kylo’s hand gripping one of Addison’s breasts as you’re doing the same. Your hands intertwine on top of Addison’s chest and you think it’s a shame she’s on top of him because you’d like to see his orgasm face.

Addison is the first one to come with a high pitch scream and gushes all over Kylo’s face with her cum, then you rub your clit harder as Kylo snaps his hips into you and you moan as you come and soak Kylo’s cock. Kylo is the last one to come with a groan and burying you deeper on him.

Drunk, satisfied and tired you crumble down on the bed, laying in the middle. You fall asleep hugging Addison and Kylo hugging you.

* * *

When morning arrives, Kylo is still holding you and he blinks tiredly as the sun hits his face. He lifts his head a little to see Addison is already gone. Perhaps she felt guilty of what you did last night but not him, he’d go to the end of the world and do all kind of crazy shit if it means he gets to be with you.

He breathes in your hair and tights his grip more, your butt brushes his cock as you stir between his arms.

“Morning” Kylo says and pepper kisses in the back of your neck.

“Addison is gone,” you think Kylo wants to repeat the threesome from last night.

“Good. Now I have you for myself” he plays with your nipples a little and lowers his hands to rub your clit. “Last night, you have no idea how bad I wanted to keep touching you”.

You moan and arch your back so your butt bumps against his hard penis. He puts you face down on the mattress with his body on top of you.

“Condom” you manage to groan when you feel the tip of your cock touching your entrance.

“I’ll come outside,” he says and slides inside of you, leaving you with no desire to protest. This way, you can feel his skin stroking your walls.

You feel his hot breath near your ear as he thrusts languidly, one of his hands grabs your tit and the other one strokes your swollen nub.

“This is so much better” he growls and sniffs in your hair. You agree with him, last night with Addison was fun but there was a point where you wanted to be only with him.

“I’m going to come” you whine as the spams of your pussy begin.

“Not yet. Hold on a little more” he begs you but makes the mistake to pinch your nipples. With a long moan, you come on his cock, soaking it with your juices.

“You… you touched my nipples. That makes me come fast” you dumbly apologize about your orgasm. You lay in the same position enjoying Kylo’s ramming and waiting for him to finish but soon you feel another orgasm borning in your core.

“Kylo, I’m going to come again” you cry out. You’re not sure why you’re warning him, the desire of submitting to him overwhelms you.

“It’s okay, baby. You can come” he says and you grind yourself against his finger. His words sound like a permission, like he has control of you and it triggers your orgasm. Kylo hears your groans drowned on the pillow and your pussy squeezing him and he knows he’s about to be done, he wishes he could keep going till forever, always be inside of you like this but he’s only human and at the last moment he pulls out and comes on the arch of your back and your ass.

He hugs you again against him and lays on his side, not caring his cum smears all over his belly.

“You’re clingy” you laugh at how possessive Kylo’s grip is. But he takes it too seriously because his arms free you and his body shifts away from you.

“Hey” you turn around to see what happened. Kylo is looking at the ceiling with a hurt expression: glossy eyes and his jaw clenched. You feel mournful that your stupid comment provoked this.

“I’m not like this with everyone” he pouts and moves away more. “I wasn’t like this with Addison, you saw it. I’m only affectionate with the person I like”.

“Kylo, I didn’t mean…”

“Sorry for being clingy and bothering you” he interrupts you and attempts to get out of bed.

“Wait!” you jump and land on his lap, returning him to bed. “Do you wanna be my boyfriend?” you blurt out and Kylo’s eyes go wide at the sudden question. You don’t know anything about this guy, except his name, the class you share and his cock.

“Are you serious?” he asks cautiously.

“Yeah, I know we don’t know each other but we have all the time to do it. You said you’re like this with the person you like and I liked that. I think we could try it”

“Yes, I wanna be your boyfriend” he timidly smiles. Just yesterday he was daydreaming about you and today he’s officially dating you.

“Good” you lean down to kiss him but he speaks before.

“Last night was good, I liked it, mainly because it was with you but I can’t share you. I just can’t, you’re too precious for me” he confesses you afraid that you’d regret this.

Your heart melts at his sincere words, “I know I’m a little kinky but I’d never force you to do anything you don’t want. If that’s not your thing we don’t have to do it again. Besides, I didn’t like to share you too much”.

“Okay,” he says happily that you understand each other. This time, he doesn’t stop the kiss and he sighs cheerful that he’s laying in bed with the girl of his dreams.

“So, if I touch your nipples you come faster?” he teases you and you roll your eyes.

“You found my weakness,” you say before resuming the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
